


The Cat On The Tube

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cats, Cohabitation, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sherlock, Living Together, Mentions of Eurus Holmes, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pet Adoption, Pet Naming, Plans For The Future, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly has a surprise for Sherlock when he gets home to Baker Street one day.





	The Cat On The Tube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts).



> This is an answer to an anonymous prompt " _There was a cat taking the metro. :3_ "

Sherlock was surprised when he got to Baker Street to see a small cardboard box and Molly sitting beside it, her hand making a brushing motion inside. “Molly?” he asked.

She startled slightly and then turned to look behind her and up at him. “Did you know there was a cat on the tube today?”

“No, but I doubt that’s really so unusual. There are brilliant cats in the world.” He stood behind her and looked down into the box to see a mother cat with two kittens. The kittens looked malnourished and, to be quite honest, so did the mother. He knelt next to her and held out a hand to see if the cats could take a liking to him. After sniffing it a moment, the mother cat headbutted him. “And I take it it was this one on the metro, looking for something to feed herself?”

Molly nodded. “Two of the little ones hadn’t made it, but I thought if we feed the mum and supplement the kittens' diet with special milk, they’ll be alright.”

“And they’re not going to leave, are they?” he asked, petting the mama cat’s head.

“Only if you don’t want them to,” she said, giving him a hopeful look.

He swallowed down a chuckle, smiling at her, and then leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “As long as I get to name at least one of them.”

“Thank you, Sherlock,” she said, turning to wrap her arms around his neck. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then let go, turning to the cats. “I can’t tell if the babies are male or female yet, so you can name their mum.”

He nodded and then nuzzled her. She was all black with blue eyes that nearly rivaled his. “Midnight,” he murmured, and the cat began to purr. “I think she likes it.”

“I think she does too.” Molly carefully picked up a fuzzy grey one. “I want to name this one Smokey if it’s a girl.”

“Isn’t there that bear in the States to warn people against forest fires? It’s male. Smokey could go either way.”

“That’s true,” she said. “Then this one will be smokey. That just leaves the calico.”

“We can assume it’s female since it is a calico,” Sherlock said. “Patchy?”

Molly chuckled. “That’s definitely a dog’s name.”

“I’ll have to remember that if we ever get a dog,” Sherlock replied.

Molly froze for a moment and her eyes widened. “You didn’t want a dog instead, did you?”

“I think I’d like one someday,” he said carefully. “There’s a lot to unpack there.”

“Your friend and your sister,” she said.

He nodded. “Yes. I think, for now, cats will suffice. Especially if they cuddle like Toby tends to do.”

“Well, he doesn’t like these three but I think he’ll come around,” she said with a smile. Then she turned back to the kittens. “Maybe Martha?”

“I think Mrs. Hudson would approve of the name.” He tilted his head. “You are still planning on staying here, right?” Molly nodded. “Then when the kittens are more weaned, perhaps we could see if Mrs. Hudson would want Martha. It’s not fair if we have all the feline companionship and don’t even offer.”

“That’s true,” she said. “And it won’t be like Martha won’t be here for Smokey to play with.” She set the kitten back in the box. “I gave their mum a tin of tuna but we should go get something for them.”

“I think there’s a good veterinarian nearby who will have a good idea. As it’s raining we can make the trip without the cats for now, but we should take them soon, especially if the kittens don’t gain weight.”

“Look at you, becoming all paternal,” Molly said with a smile. “It bodes well.”

“It does?” he asked, surprised.

“If we ever decide to have children. I mean, if you ever want any...with me.”

He leaned in and kissed her softly. “I can’t think of anyone else I’d want to have children with,” he said when he was done, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“Good.” She gave him another kiss and then pulled away, scrambling up to stand. She offered him her hand and when he stood he pulled her against him to kiss her again, a little more involved in the kissing this time. It was true; there was no one else he’d even consider having a future with other than Molly, and should that future include children...well, all the better.


End file.
